


Tumblr Prompts Fills

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Aliens (1986), Game of Thrones (TV), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: This is where I will post the fills for my tumblr prompts.The rating and warnings will be in each prompt fill, so read those first. I will only tag ships and fandoms.





	1. André Gide/Oda Sakunosuke - Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Tags/warnings/rating will be updated with each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> livesoffcoco asked: you gonna have to look it up, but how about gide/odasaku (bungou stray dogs). Gide graduated with his phd in ethics and high school senior Odasaku needs a tutor (mainly because I found out recently that Odasaku was 23 and Gide was 32 so age gap hooray)

**Ship: Gide/Odasaku**

**Rating: SFW**

 

*******

 

Sakunosuke did not find it below him to ask someone for help when he was struggling. What would be the point of having to fight with his problem by himself when he could easily get another person to make it easier for him?

Which was why he was now sitting in his room with one André Gide, a Ph. D. graduate in ethics. He had to admit, it was a twist of luck that he found himself with a tutor like Gide. Turned out he was an old family friend and easily agreed to help the much younger Odasaku with his ethics class problems.

The thing was…

Gide was handsome. Extremely so. With his unusual white hair that contrasted so nicely with his dark skin, he made Sakunosuke blush at the very thought of him. And then there were his eyes. Red, like the color of wine that Odasaku has taken to drinking lately. They glimmered in his room’s light, something inside them making the heart of the high schooler beat faster. Often the young man wanted to ask his tutor if that was his real eye color. Of course he knew genetic mutation was a thing, and with Gide’s white hair and red eyes he could almost pass for an albino, if it wasn’t for his dark skin. Not that Odasaku minded, he enjoyed looking at Gide and his strange, unusual beauty.

The more time he spent with the older man, the more he wanted to be closer to him. He enjoyed Gide’s company, especially when they weren’t talking about ethics. The man was very open, his loud laughter contagious, the range of his interests endless. Odasaku was sure his own eyes were sparkling when he looked at the other dreamily during his passionate talks.

The problem was that he was very shy. He also worried that Gide saw him as nothing more than a kid, compared to him. Still, he wished that one day he would get enough courage to make the man aware of his growing feelings towards him.

“Beau garçon, à quoi pensez-vous?”

Gide’s smooth tones jerked him out of his thoughts and back into reality. Sakunosuke’s eyes widened a little and he blushed at being caught daydreaming again. He also could not stop his cheeks from heating up and his heart to beat wildly when his tutor spoke French. There was something alluring about the language and the way Gide pronounced those foreign words.

“I’m sorry, I got lost in thought again. Could you repeat what you said?” He spoke quietly, his eyes looking down right away in shame.

A strong and smooth hand lifted his chin up and made him gaze into Gide’s hypnotizing eyes.

“How about we do something different today, beau garçon?” Asked the older man softly.

Sakunosuke could not stop his eyes from moving to the alluring lips of his tutor, before moving back up to his red gaze. There was amusement written on Gide’s face, but his eyes hid something Odasaku never saw in them before.

“Ok…” He whispered, not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

“Bon garçon.” Spoke the other in a much lower tone, pleased.

Sakunosuke did not expect the warm, chaste kiss on his lips, but he wasn’t complaining. He smiled softly after Gide moved away, the older man looking at him with a twin smile on his mouth and a twinkle in his eyes.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was daydreaming during their tutoring sessions. 


	2. Galen Erso/Maximilian Veers - Drunk Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phoenixxwispp asked: Galen Erso/Maximilian Veers: Unexpected conversation after getting drunk

 

**Ship: Galen Erso/Maximilian Veers**

**Rating: SFW**

 

*******

 

Veers looked around the room and its inhabitants with distaste. He did not enjoy these type of events at all. The annual Imperial Ball had to be one of the few things Max simply hated.

Thank the stars there was so much alcohol, at least he could drown his bad mood in it.

This year’s ball especially made him feel grumpy. His brown eyes narrowed in displeasure at the source of his bad mood. Veers watched in growing anger and jealousy as Grand Admiral Thrawn clearly flirted with Grand Moff Tarkin. Of course he knew about his lover’s fascination with the older man; who didn’t. And even knowing that Thrawn had no chances with Tarkin who was already in a relationship (and with Lord Vader out of all the people), he still felt the green eyed monster take over him and his feelings.

Which was why he was downing yet another drink. At this point he lost count of how much he drunk. But it must have been a lot, because his feet felt unsteady and there was a fine flush on his cheeks. Max felt hot and weightless. For a moment everything seemed to be fine, the alcohol buzzing through his bloodstream nicely. He smiled happily, but the moment his eyes once more saw his lover the bad mood came back.

With a scoff and a curse in Thrawn’s general direction, he strode towards the more secluded bar area. As he approached, Veers noticed that someone else was clearly also drowning their sorrows.

Galen Erso wasn’t a person he knew well. Kriff, he didn’t know him at all really, only heard about him.

With the alcohol and his anger controlling his mind, he decided that he might as well find out more about the other.

To hell with it.

 

***

 

Galen turned out to be a pretty decent drinking partner. Their conversation flowed smoothly after introductions. They were both too drunk to care about proper titles or the lack of familiarity. The fact that Erso was also pleasant to look at only made it all easier for Max.

“You know, I used to be in love with two people at the same time once…” Whispered Galen suddenly, his mood becoming somber in an instant.

Veers looked at him surprised. Such confession was not something one admitted to a stranger. He guessed the alcohol was helping to loosen the other’s tongue.

“Who?” Asked Max, his cheeks still red.

“My beautiful wife, Lyra… And Orson Krennic… the man who killed her. I never forgave what he did.” Said Erso without looking at him.

Max looked at the other in surprise and pity. No wonder Galen had this depressing aura around him. To think that he lost two people he loved at the same time must have truly scarred the man.

Veers bit his lip in thought, not really knowing what to say. For some reason he felt obliged to somehow make Erso feel better. He wasn’t sure if it was his own conscience or the alcohol, but he knew that he needed the other to not feel the crushing sadness that he was wearing on his face right now for all to see.

“I have only ever kissed one person in my life.” He spoke suddenly.

Galen looked at him in surprise and also some kind of gratitude. Veers continued, the warm buzz of the drink making all his inhibitors stop working.

“It was Grand Admiral Thrawn. He doesn’t know. But maybe if he did, he wouldn’t be salivating over Tarkin all the kriffing time.” He said bitterly, the anger he felt at his lover once again resurfacing.

He didn’t even realize he was gripping his drink tightly until a gentle hand appeared around his, unclenching it. Max looked up startled into the kind and sad eyes of Galen Erso.

“For me it’s too late, but you still have a chance to be with someone you love. Do not give up Maximilian.” Said Galen and smiled softly.

Veers didn’t know why he did it. But suddenly he felt so calm and right, and Erson looked so beautifully tragic in his misery.

The kiss was short, a bare meeting of lips. It was a kiss of gratitude, a cry for closeness, a need for happiness and love.

It was warm. 

When they parted, Galen didn’t look surprised. Instead, understanding shone in his eyes. Max suddenly felt an unusual wave of shyness hit him, something he rarely experienced, if not at all. Veers felt undeserving of the company of a person like Galen. He grasped Erso’s hands in his and holding them tightly, kissed the flesh roughed by years of work. 

“Thank you.” He managed to choke out.

He didn’t care if Galen was right or not. He was simply grateful for the kindness the other showed him when he needed it. 

 


	3. Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker - Prized Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mischiefs-hawk asked: If you don't give me a limit I will continuously send prompts. Also. Ship Luke/Vader with Luke as Emperor Vader's prized pet.

**Ship: Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker**

**Rating: NSFW**

**Warnings: Incest, Character Death, Handjob, Mind Control**

 

*******

 

Han Solo saw a lot of shocking and disturbing things in his life, but the image before him was not one he thought he would ever witness. The smuggler gazed with a dead stare at the bodies of his murdered companions. He could not tear his eyes away from Leia’s lifeless form, so peaceful, yet so wrong with the crimson blood marring her dress. How did this happen, he was only gone for a few minutes.

“Han Solo. You have caused me a lot of trouble as of late with Princess Leia. But she is no more and soon you will join her.”

Han looked up in real fear when he heard the current Emperor’s inhuman voice. Usually he would not care much for the Sith and his powers. It was his way of surviving, not really being afraid of things, knowing he could die at any moment and accepting that as a possible outcome of his lifestyle. But after Vader dethroned Palpatine he became much more terrifying and merciless. Now all Han’s mind saw was his dead lover and the hopelessness of his position.

This was the first time in his life that he felt true, gripping fear.

“Father, do you wish for me to finish off this Rebel scum?” Questioned a soft voice out of nowhere.

Han’s gaze moved towards the person who spoke and he felt his breath leave him. No, it couldn’t be…

“L-Luke…” He managed to choke out in shock.

He thought the blond was taken by the Empire and killed. Han and Leia mourned the passing of their friend for days after one of the Rebellion’s spies turned up with Luke’s clothes covered in blood. They decided on an infiltration mission of Vader’s personal vessel to at least find out how the young man died and recover his body for proper burial, if possible. But here was Luke, standing whole and alive before him.

Yet… He didn’t look like their Luke. He was wearing black clothes, with a dark, hooded cape, swishing behind him as he moved. His skin appeared to be much paler than the last time Han saw him, his hair a much darker gold now. Luke was gripping a red lightsaber in his hand. At first Han thought that it belonged to Vader, but the Sith Lord also had his weapon out, blazing in deadly crimson. Han then gazed straight on into Luke’s eyes and did not see the lovely blue he was used to.

He saw gold.

“Yes, I can feel your mind racing Solo. You are wondering what happened to _my son_.” Spoke the Emperor with an amused and cruel tone, accenting his relationship to Luke.

The smuggler didn’t say anything, feeling an invisible force holding him in place, stopping him from uttering a single word.

“You see, it wasn’t easy. My dearest boy has one of the strongest minds I have ever encountered. Especially when it came to his friends. But a few sessions, rearranging some things in that pretty head of his, and he started to believe anything I told him.” Spoke Vader giddily as he started to approach Han, putting his weapon away.

When he finally reached the frozen male, he whispered in a dark, pleased voice.

“He believes you to be the ones who hurt him and kidnapped him. Tried to keep him from his true family. Tried to steal what is MINE.”

The smuggler’s eyes would have widened in shock, fear, and disgust if he could move. He wept silently for his friend who must have endured terrible things to be changed like that, to fit Vader’s twisted ideas.

“Luke, my dearest one, come to me.” Said Vader suddenly once more, turning towards his son, his hand outstretched.

Luke didn’t hesitate, immediately turning his weapon off and coming to his father. The moment his slender hand appeared in the dark, gloved one of Vader, he was brought swiftly to the Emperor’s side. The Sith Lord grabbed the younger man around the waist with his free arm, pulling them flush together. Then, without a word, he let go of Luke’s hand and moved it with quick movements into the other’s pants. Han for once thanked for the Force hold, because he was about to throw up. Vader was shamelessly fondling his own son, causing him to wither and moan prettily, trying to get closer to the source of pleasure.

As the younger man stretched, a silver collar flashed from beneath Luke’s black shirt, circling his neck, with the Empire’s symbol engraved in it. 

“Father, please…” Groaned out Luke, moving into the hand holding his cock.

“You know I will do anything for you, pet.” Answered the older man in a raspy voice.

Then he turned to their prisoner.

“Watch Han Solo. Luke Skywalker belongs to me and no one will ever take him away from me.” Growled out the Sith, still caressing his son.

Han Solo had to bear witness to his best friend coming apart in the hands of his own father, slumping tired and sated against the Emperor as he came.

“What about him?” Asked the young man sleepily, his lazy, golden gaze on Han once more.

Vader chuckled darkly, finally withdrawing his hand, now covered in white.

“Well, my dear. I did say we will need a living specimen to continue your Sith training. And I believe we got the perfect one right here.”

Before Han lost consciousness due to the Emperor’s power, he saw Luke take one of Vader’s hands in his (he didn’t want to know which one), kissing the gloved palm reverently.

“Thank you, Master.”


	4. Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker - Gentle & Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mischiefs-hawk asked: I just saw a gif set of Luke after Bespin so same ship, with the Falcon being captured via the hyper drive not getting fixed so Vader has to deal with Luke being shock. Also Super gentle protective Vader please.

**Ship: implied future Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker**

**Rating: SFW (there is nothing explicit here, not even a kiss)**

**Warnings: Implied Future Incest**

 

*******

They should have known that they would end up being captured at some point.

But no one believed it would be so soon.

Luke was still in shock after finding out about Vader being his father and getting his hand cut off. He didn’t really process things properly. Instead, he was skittish, tired, and his reactions were slowed down due to mental and physical pain.

He didn’t even notice when his friends were all being led to Vader’s ship’s holding cells, shouting after Luke’s guards to free him, while he was being escorted to the Sith Lord himself.

The Stormtroopers led him to a sparsely decorated bedroom, but Luke didn’t notice any of that. The only thing he saw was the imposing, dark figure of his father as the doors closed behind him. He stood frozen in his spot, feeling faint. A whimper of fear and pain escaped him. It was too much, too soon. Luke closed his eyes tightly, grimacing, trying to hide behind his healthy arm.

“Please… No more, please…” He begged in a raspy whisper.

Luke expected poisonous words, a harsh beating, or even death for his rejection towards the other man. But instead he felt a surprisingly gentle hand lifting his arm away, while the other took a hold of his face, making him look up. The surprise of the movement and its softness caused him to open his blue eyes, blurred from tears.

“Oh my precious child. How I wish this would have went differently.” Spoke Vader quietly.

Luke looked at the Sith in disbelief.

“P-Please…” He pleaded.

Vader cocked his head to the side, as if confused by the boy’s behavior.

“Please what, my child?” Questioned the older man as his hands let go off Luke.

“Please, don’t toy with me like this. Just kill me.” Chocked out Luke with a cry of desperation.

Fresh tears started to run down his face, his body shaking from exhaustion and fear.

But his father once again surprised him, when a gloved finger wiped the tears away.

“Oh Luke… My precious, little star. Do not fear. No harm will ever come to you again, especially from me.” Spoke the Sith as he reached for the boy.

Strong arms enveloped Luke in a warm hug, one hand going to his hair to thread through it softly, petting him almost like a skittish animal. He whimpered in confusion and tiredness. The embrace felt so right, despite the person it was coming from. Luke buried his face in his father’s chest, breathing deeply and trying to calm down, his heart still beating fast.

The smell of leather and metal never felt so good before.  
  
Vader gazed at his son from above. His beautiful, precious son. Luke definitely took after his mother in both looks and character. But his power… Oh, he definitely had his father’s power.

“My dearest one, I promise you that soon all your worries will vanish. I will rule this Galaxy and bring proper order to it…” Spoke the Sith in a pleased tone as he felt Luke calm down and slowly fall asleep due to the continuous caress of his head.

In his mind’s eye Darth Vader saw a vision of himself as the new Emperor, with his beautiful son adorned in the richest clothes and jewelry imaginable, smiling softly at his father, two, similar bands of silver on their fingers.

Two rulers, bound mind, body, and soul.

“…and you will rule with me, by my side. Forever.” He finished just as Luke fell asleep, unaware of the fate his very own father planned for him.


	5. Wilhuff Tarkin/Firmus Piett - Gentlemanly Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eustacefrog asked: Prompt time Tarkin and young lieutenant Piett fresh from Axxila and need a bit of education about gentlemanly manners...which are up to you :)

**Ship: Wilhuff Tarkin/Firmus Piett**

**Rating: SFW (kinda?)**

 

*******

 

Meeting Governor Tarkin was not what Piett expected. Sure, he knew of the man’s reputation and was fascinated by him as any other Junior Officer of the Galactic Empire. When Firmus was informed that he would be assigned under the Grand Moff himself he almost couldn’t believe his luck. He dreamed about this day for years and it was finally coming true. Piett thought that serving under Tarkin, an extreme privilege, would be the best thing that could have happened to him in the Empire.

He did not expect the older man to be such a workaholic and perfectionist.

“Officer, why are the reports I requested not on my desk yet?” Asked Tarkin, standing over Firmus and his work station.

If he were to be honest, he was getting a little fed up with the way his superior run things. Tarkin wanted everything to be done by yesterday, he expected nothing less of perfection from those working under him. Piett did not understand why the Officers of higher ranks, even Admirals, instead of complaining about Tarkin’s crazy regime, actually praised him left and right and had stars in their eyes when talking about the older man. Even Lord Vader seemed to have fallen on his head, because he didn’t punish Tarkin for the clearly disrespectful way he sometimes spoke to the Sith.

He respected the Grand Moff and could see why he was such an important figure in the Empire. But he was much younger and less experienced than the older man, which made his feelings stronger than any logic, the blood rushing in him at every failure he made in the eyes of his superior, blaming the other instead of himself.

Which of course led to his careful control finally snapping one day.

“Officer, the schemas you sent me have not been approved by the department head. Correct this immediately, we do not have time for such silly mistakes.” Spoke Tarkin as the mentioned documents landed on his desk.

Firmus had enough.

“Well _Sir_ , if you read my message, you would know that the department head is in Medbay currently and has approved them, but wasn’t able to sign them.” He spat in anger.

He then looked at Tarkin defiantly with fire in his eyes.

“And it’s Piett, _Sir_.” He added.

Tarkin looked quietly at him for a moment, clearly unimpressed, one of his brows raised, his lips pinched in a tight line. His icy eyes were looking at Firmus with something new in them, a spark Piett would come to recognize easily in his later years.

“Hmmm… I see how it is. Very well then, follow me… _Officer Piett_.” Spoke Tarkin lowly, the displeasure clear in his tone.

Firmus felt cold sweat break out all over his body. Kriff, he should have kept his mouth shut, why did he have to backtalk to Tarkin of all people? His initial boldness and braveness vanished immediately. Piett had to admit, he wasn’t truly a fighter by nature, yet the life of an Imperial Officer called to him for some reason. Mostly due to the intellectual possibilities.  

With a resigned sigh, he got up and followed his superior, who didn’t even look back to see if he was following, simply moving forward.

After some time walking in silence, they finally stopped in front of Tarkin’s Office. Piett already could see himself being demoted or moved to some remote planet, where he would be given a boring job, wasting away slowly.

Once they entered and the doors closed behind them, he felt as if his fate was already decided.

“Firmus Piett, hailing from planet Axxila, one of the top students at the Academy at the moment of graduation, high recommendations from his teachers, excelling in the strategic field, much weaker when it came to direct combat.” He heard Tarkin recite in an almost bored tone.

Firmus felt himself sweating again. What was the point of all of this?

“Additional note on the Officer: sometimes has trouble following orders from his superiors.” Finished Tarkin, putting down Piett’s file.

Firmus gazed at the Grand Moff, wondering what he would do. Tarkin sized him from head to toe with his cold eyes, causing chills to run down his spine. For some reason, this close scrutiny, as shameful as it was to admit, caused him to feel warmer… even excited in a way. Piett was attracted to power and Tarkin was power walking.

“It seems that despite being such a great Officer, you did not learn one of the most important things.” Started Tarkin as he sat in his chair, getting comfortable.

The Grand Moff pierced him with his eyes and Piett’s heart jumped a bit.

“Manners Piett. Manners are what makes us different from the barbarians that are the Rebels. And you lack them.” Spoke Tarkin lowly, his eyes burning cold.

“Sir…” He started, wanting to apologize before things escalated.

But Tarkin silenced him with a move of his hand.

“And in the Empire, manners means listening to your superiors and obeying them without questions and childish tantrums.” Finished the older man.

Frimus felt his cheeks color, feeling like a scolded child himself.

“But do not worry. You have potential Piett. I have been observing you and this is truly the only thing you lack. So I will teach you how to be a proper Imperial Officer.” Said Tarkin slowly.

Before Piett could say anything, the Grand Moff’s next words came.

“Come here and get on your knees before me.” Said Tarkin with no emotions in his voice.

Now Piett could feel his whole face turning red, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. What was he supposed to do now? But he would be lying if he said that Tarkin’s words did not make his belly become warm and his blood to run south. So without much choice he did as asked, although hesitantly. Maybe this would mean he wouldn’t get demoted?

“Good, you are learning fast. Was it really that hard… Firmus?” Said Tarkin, almost purring darkly as he gazed at the other.

Piett felt his breath run short at the sound of his name coming from Tarkin’s lips, something in him wanting to do nothing more but to please the other now. Was this why everyone admired Tarkin so much? Because he could control people just with his voice?

“Answer me Officer. Was it hard?” Said Tarkin, his polished boot lifting Piett’s chin to gaze up at his superior.

“N-no, Sir.” Answered Firmus, feeling his cock become harder the more time he spent so close to the Grand Moff.

Tarkin smirked, cocking his head to the side in an almost curious way.

“Hmmm… Do you enjoy this? Being on your knees before me? You are hard, Officer.” Continued Tarkin, his voice still that dark, velvety purr.

Piett gulped. He was very hard indeed. He couldn’t stop gazing at the older man, licking his suddenly parched lips. He was sick, getting off on his superior degrading his like this. But Firmus couldn’t stop the warmth spreading through his body. He suddenly wanted to become an active participant in whatever this was, to lick and kiss Tarkin’s boot, to make the older man as aroused as he was.

But he knew this is exactly what he could not do, what Tarkin was teaching him. He realized that this was indeed a lesson in manners, but also in control over one’s own feelings. In the Empire there is no place for out of control behavior. The realization hit him so suddenly that he couldn’t believe he never thought about such a simple thing before.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tarkin smiling in a pleased way as if he saw the realization come over his Officer.

“Well?” Prompted the older man.

“Yes Sir, I enjoy it.” Answered Piett, now a little calmer, looking into Tarkin’s eyes.

The Grand Moff nodded his head and then the boot was gone, and the Grand Moff was getting up, stone cold once more, as if nothing happened. Piett was in awe of how the man carried himself and started to understand the respect and fascination others had with him. He was now caught in Tarkin’s net too, after all.

“A few more sessions like this and you should be ready for your promotion, Officer Piett. Now get back to work.” Spoke Tarkin, not looking at him anymore, focusing on some documents that magically appeared in his hands.

Firmus got up and looked for a moment at the older man, thinking he would very much like to stay and continue their meeting, but knowing he shouldn’t.

“Of course, Sir.” He answered, his voice flat as he went to leave.

He managed to see the pleased smile on Tarkin’s face as the doors closed.


	6. Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker/Wilhuff Tarkin - Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mischiefs-hawk asked: PROMPT! Ship Vader/Luke/Tarkin. Luke gets kidnapped by a force cult who want to sacrifice him since he's the embodiment of the light side. Vader and Tarkin have to save him? :)

**Ship: Vader/Luke/Tarkin**

**Rating: NSFW**

**Warning: Implied Incest, Light Gore (i guess), Death**

 

*******

 

“You were supposed to watch him.” Growled out Vader, his gaze focused on the way ahead.

Tarkin scowled at the Sith, his lips pinched tight. The Grand Moff turned his head away and looked out the window at the planet below them.

A planet that held someone important to them both.

“I did. Forgive me for not being able to sense my enemies like you Force users do and for having such a _human_ weakness.” Said Wilhuff tightly, his gaze still not moving towards his companion.

Something in the man’s tone made Vader pause in his anger. He looked at the older man for a moment, reaching out with the Force. The Sith tried to gauge what the other was feeling. He was not prepared when the wave of worry, guilt, and fear hit him full force. Never before has he felt such emotions from Tarkin and in such intensity. It overwhelmed him and for a moment their ship wavered dangerously. This made the Grand Moff look up finally with surprise on his face.

“Vader?” He asked in unsure tone.

The Sith felt fear hit him again, but this time it was directed at himself and he felt true pain fill him. Vader never wanted to make Wilhuff feel like this with him.

“I will never harm you Wilhuff, do not fear.” He spoke gently, now much calmer.

Tarkin’s eyes narrowed as he tried to mask how uncomfortable he was with his lover exposing his weakness like this.

“I am not…” He started, but then stopped short.

He turned away from Vader once more, but the Dark Lord could feel Tarkin’s trembling hand grasp his cape and hold it tightly.

“We will get him back.” Rumbled Vader lowly, sending calming waves through the Force towards the other.

 

***

 

“They think what?!” Asked Tarkin in shock after Vader managed to find some unfortunate soul and force the information they needed out of them.

Needless to say, that poor thing was long dead.

“They think he is the Light side of the Force in a human prison and wish to kill him. So the Light can be free.” Spoke Vader without any emotions, but Tarkin could see the way his hand tightened around his already ignited lightsaber.

“Vader, remember how I told you that you cannot simply waltz wherever you want and just kill everyone? That Luke could be hurt in the process and we need a plan-”

Wilhuff sighed in frustration. The Sith was already gone, roaring loudly as he cut down the members of the cult left and right.

“Still the same, insufferable boy.” Grumbled the Grand Moff to himself.

But he had to admit, the sounds of screams and the smell of burning flesh of those who dared to take Luke away from them were calming to his frayed nerves.

 

***

 

“Luke, my Light, forgive me. I should have been here faster.” Spoke Vader as he cradled the boy’s face among the carnage he created.

The blonde didn’t seem fazed by the morbid sight. Instead, he looked at his father with love and happiness. His smiled softly, nuzzling into the big, gloved hand, covered in blood of those who wished to hurt him. Luke was thankful to his father for coming to his rescue. He was so scared, his mind shouting out towards the two people who showed him nothing but love.

Speaking of which…

“Wilhuff?! Where is he?!” Asked a suddenly panicked Luke.

Vader looked at his son in surprise, not understanding his sudden rush of emotions. Luke was overwhelmed by the fear and worry he felt, the guilt. It reminded him of Tarkin’s previous behavior, although his son didn’t hide his feelings like the older man. Vader could not watch Luke like this, feel his frantic, beating heart even without touching the boy’s chest.

“Luke?” He asked, trying to understand the sudden fear.

But then Tarkin finally arrived, walking around the torn up bodies, grumbling to himself in irritation about Vader’s inelegance and idiotic ways that would get them all killed one day.

When Luke noticed the other man he sprang from Vader’s protective hold and run towards the Grand Moff, launching himself at the surprised man.

They both fell to the ground, Wilhuff not being able to hold them up when Luke slammed into him, hugging the narrow waist tightly. The Grand Moff moaned as he hit the ground, feeling his joints protest at the rough treatment.

“You are alright, you are alright. I am so sorry, so sorry Wil…” Whispered Luke feverishly.

Wilhuff took a deep breath and looked down at the golden hair in his sight. His fingers were trembling as they cradled through the tresses, despite the strength of his voice.

“It’s all right, Little One. It wasn’t your fault. I am fine.” Spoke Tarkin, soothing the now sobbing boy.

Vader could not understand what was happening. He walked closer to the two slowly. Both Luke and Tarkin were clearly shaken. Something must have taken place before the kidnapping that he wasn’t aware about.

“What happened?” He rumbled softly, trying not to spook either of them.

Tarkin opened his mouth to answer, but Luke beat him to it, calming his sobs, but still sniffing a little.

“He tried to protect me, he fought so hard. The guards weren’t coming so he tried to buy us time as we waited for them. But then one of them hit Wilhuff so hard on the head… He wasn’t speaking, he wasn’t moving… I thought they killed him… I am so sorry Wil!” Cried Luke once more.

Wilhuff smiled and kissed Luke on the head gently.

“Hush. I am alright. We are all fine now, my dear.” He said, his eyes looking up at Vader.

The Sith only nodded in understanding, keeping silent as he knelt beside them and sent Luke into a Force sleep.

 

***

 

“I owe you an apology. Does it still hurt?” Asked Vader after they got back to the base.

Luke was already in bed, snoring softly, Tarkin sitting next to him and letting the boy hold his hand.

The Grand Moff looked at Vader tiredly. He nodded, sighing.

“A little.” He whispered.

Vader came closer to him and cradled his face in one of his palms.

“Rest Wilhuff. I will watch over you both.” Said Vader quietly.

Tarkin nodded, and smiling, lay down besides Luke who immediately snuggled up into the older man.

As Wilhuff’s breath evened out, Vader felt himself release his own breath that he was holding.

He had both of his treasures back where he wanted them.

Safe.


	7. Wilhuff Tarkin/Orson Krennic - Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white-rainbowff asked: Krennic has been behaving so well. As such Tarkin rewards him by allowing Krennic the honor of giving him a handjob :3

**Ship: Tarkin/Krennic**

**Rating: NSFW**

**Warning: Handjob (lol)**

 

*******

 

Krennic can feel that there is something in the air every time he crosses paths with Tarkin. He doesn’t know if he should feel anxious about whatever will happen. The Director is only certain that the Grand Moff has been observing him very closely for the last few days. It makes his stomach turn into knots. He has been extra careful not to piss the other off in any way. Krennic hoped he would be able to finally please the older man, see praise in his eyes, hear it from him. So this silent treatment was confusing him.

This went on for another few days. The longer it took, the more careful and suspicious he became. At some point Orson even tried to forget his pride and find out what is going on from that damn Motti. He was after all one of the closest people to Tarkin. Which of course irked him, because for some reason the Governor was blind to Motti’s obvious feelings for him. It was almost disgusting how the fool acted around his superior. But that could be his jealousy speaking. He had to admit, the Admiral was brave enough to speak out against Vader, and that was an achievement he grudgingly had to pay respect to.

Of course that damn idiot didn’t tell him a thing.

“Well, even if I knew what the Grand Moff was planning, what makes you think I would tell you of all the people.” Snarled Motti and with a look of contempt left Krennic gaping in surprise after him.

With nothing else to do, he could only wait for Tarkin to make his move.

 

***

 

“Director Krennic, there is something I wish to discuss with you. Come with me, please.” Spoke Tarkin one day, his expression betraying nothing.

Orson nodded in understanding and followed the older man out of the conference room.

They walked in silence, their soft steps the only sound in the corridors. He kept glancing at his companion from time to time, but the Grand Moff didn’t so much as spare him a look. Tarkin was facing forward, a stern expression on his face. Krennic worried he might actually be in trouble.

Stars forbid, he has been trying so hard.

They finally stopped and Orson looked in surprise at the door he knew too well. The personal rooms of the Grand Moff were open to only a chosen few. He calmed down a little, knowing that whatever was about to take place had to do with their private lives, not Empire related topics.

Krennic only hoped it was something positive.

 

***

 

“I must say Orson, I am impressed. You have been acting like the perfect Imperial Director for the last weeks. I didn’t get a single complaint about you, not even from Motti.” Said Tarkin with a smirk as he sat on his bed.

Krennic stood a little away from him, fidgeting like a little boy. But the raise of color on his cheeks proved how well he received the praise.

“Thank you.” Said the younger man only, not wanting to destroy his lover’s good mood.

Tarkin looked him over and let out a genuine smile appear on his face, even if it was a small one.

“You have been such a good boy Orson. And good boys deserve a reward. Come here.” He spoke lowly, seductively.

Krennic felt his breathing pick up, blood rushing to his cock at the way Wilhuff was looking at him with his eyes half-lidded. Without thought he walked towards the older man and only stopped when he stood between his spread legs. The Grand Moff looked up at him, making sure to catch Orson’s gaze with his own, drowning him in the desire clearly shining in his eyes. Krennic’s own blue pools surely reflected it.

“Kneel.” Said Tarkin softly, but with a commanding tone.

Orson did, never taking his eyes off his lover. Wilhuff reached with a hand and started to pet him on the head. His long, spidery fingers felt like heaven to Krennic, the slow massage a wonderful feeling after a long day of work. Orson shamelessly moaned out, showing his appreciation towards the gesture.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you Orson?” Asked Tarkin, not expecting an answer.

Krennic only nodded slightly, still lost in the caress.

“There is something I promised you once if you pleased me with your behavior. Do you remember what it was, dear boy?” Questioned the Grand Moff, watching with glee as Krennic’s eyes widened in shock and understanding.

“Y-you would let me give you a handjob.” He answered, his voice breaking slightly.

Krennic knew to others it was nothing special. But Tarkin was a person who never let anything happen to his body without his control and permission. So for him to allow Orson such freedom with such vulnerable part of his body was almost like a loud declaration of “I trust you” and he could hardly believe it.

“Well? Claim your reward, _Orson_.” Purred out Tarkin, getting comfortable, spreading his legs wider.

Krennic swallowed some excess saliva, feeling overwhelmed all of sudden. He could swear he was feeling faint, but the blood rushing to his cock, making him hard, was clearly winning over the shock his body and mind were experiencing.

With a trembling hand he reached towards Tarkin’s belt and almost with reverence managed to unbuckle it and open the dark pants. Wilhuff was already half hard as he took him in his hand, feeling the warmth of his lover’s cock even through his glove, its weight for the first time. He had a hard time breathing, his cheeks flaming red from his excitement. Orson heard Tarkin exhale a little when he gave an experimental stroke.

“Keep the gloves on.” He heard Wilhuff whisper in a raspy tone.

He was clearly as affected as Krennic.

Still on his knees, Orson started toying with the organ in his hands experimentally, wanting to see what his lover would like best. His strokes were slow, deliberate. But Krennic wasn’t looking at what he was doing, trusting his experienced hands. No, his gaze was glued to Wilhuff’s face, cataloging every reaction, watching with pride the flush on those pale cheeks, the irregular breathing of the Grand Moff.

He groaned out as he saw Tarkin arch a little into his hands, letting out a whimper of his own.

“Wilhuff…” He said in awe, never before seeing the man like this.

The Grand Moff was clearly trying to control his reactions, but when Orson’s thumb swept over the head of his cock he almost leaned forwards from the clear pleasure of the gesture. Krennic could see it all in his face, in the way he was biting his lips, the panted breaths, the stormy, dark eyes.

“ _Orson_.” Answered back his lover with a moan, a pleading sound.

Krennic’s breath hitched. He could feel the wetness in his pants, knew he was close himself to climaxing. But his attention was focused solely on bringing Wilhuff to his end. His neck was craned up and he had to admit, for once he didn’t mind having to look up at someone. There was something deeply erotic about having such control over the other man, while being on his knees.

He steadied himself with one hand gripping onto Tarkin’s leg tightly as his other sped up, his strokes now fast and sure, already knowing where to grip harder to cause the other to almost curse in pleasure.

“Orson… So good…” He hears Wilhuff rasp out and he knew he was lost.

Without thought, he rose off his knees and, using the hand on Tarkin’s knee for support, kissed the older man soundly. He felt his hunger being returned when the mouth under his parted, letting him explore its insides with his tongue. Orson kissed like a man starving and his hand gripped Wilhuff tighter. He felt the Grand Moff stiff up, knowing the older man was close. Not letting them part, he brought Tarkin to his orgasm with one last sweep to his cock’s head, muffling his groans with his mouth.

When they parted, Wilhuff was breathing hard, looking at Orson with something new in his eyes.

“Such a good, darling boy…” He said to Orson, a little breathless.

Krennic could not stop himself. He groaned loudly and felt himself spill in his pants at the praise. He felt his cheeks color a little in embarrassment at his body’s reaction to Tarkin’s words, but the Grand Moff cupped his face in one of his hands and forced their eyes to meet.

“You did good Orson. I’m proud.” Spoke Wilhuff, smiling softly.

Krennic felt his heart beat faster and he fell a little harder for the older man.


	8. Ellen Ripley/Bishop - By Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white-rainbowff asked: Bishop touches himself while thinking of Ripley.

**Ship: Ripley/Bishop**

**Rating: NSFW**

**Warnings: Android Sexy Times, Fantasies, First Time, Orgasm, Dick Out Yo**

 

*******

 

If someone were to ask Bishop why he was in his room on the bed, naked, he wouldn’t know how to answer. He was an android, an artificial person who had no need for a bed in the first place, let alone becoming completely bare.

It made humans uncomfortable after all.

But Bishop was finding himself to be very different from what his creators intended for him to be.

He was feeling and not things that his programming told him to.

Of course he knew about the David 8 line made by the Weyland Company. It was a faulty model, because it felt too much. David was an android that could learn, create, act, have its own subconscious; simply go against its programming. Since the many complaints towards his too human behavior, the next lines of androids had the emotional element disabled.

But of course humans never learn from their mistakes. And this was how the Ash model came to be. History repeated itself and Ripley was the best proof of that, having survived the android going rogue.

Sadly, instead of following the example of the makers of the Walter model, scientist decided that the perfect solution would be creating an android that could feel and act freely, but one that could not harm humans.

This is how Bishop came to be.

And this was the reason he was now naked on his bed.

 

***

 

The act of masturbation was something that both males and females of the human species were prone to do. When Bishop started to break his programming and developing real feelings for Ripley, of course he had to do some research.

Since he decided that it was not the best moment to approach the object of his adoration (especially since she did state no wish to even be in the same room as him), he had to find a way to deal with those new emotions.

Arousal was something he found confusing at first, not knowing how to deal with it. It was painful and uncomfortable, especially when he had to hide it from others. Even his robotic body could not get it under control and it frustrated him.

He assumed being an actual human must be a very frustrating experience if they truly had so little control over their bodies and emotions.

In trying to find out how to deal with the desire he experienced when around Ripley, he came across masturbation. And so he ended up on his bed, trying to follow the instructions he read about in the archives of the ship’s data banks.

 

***

 

Bishop shut his eyes, an image of Ripley appearing behind closed eyelids. It was a recording and one he wasn’t proud of. He felt like he was invading the woman’s privacy this way, but he also knew that it was the only time he would see her like this.

She hated him after all.

Ripley was taking a shower, her dark hair cascading behind her back, wet from the water. Bishop felt himself become warm, watching the way drops would slide from her skin till they fell on the floor. She was beautiful like this, a calm, pleased smile on her face. Ripley’s whole body was relaxed, the lines on her face evened out. Bishop had to admit, she looked years younger when she wasn’t frowning or snarling at him.

An unsure hand moved towards his exposed cock. He thanked his creators for equipping him with one. Bishop knew that some androids in the line were designated as sexual partners for humans and should he also be deemed unfit for his current job, he would most probably end up doing the same. But Bishop was free in a way, even if his programming screamed otherwise. He could explore his sexuality himself without anyone forcing him into things.

The first contact didn’t yield any results, but the android didn’t worry. He knew that stimulation was needed for the neurons inside him to inform his mechanism to start pumping fake blood into the organ. With a surer hand he gripped his flaccid length and started to play with it experimentally. Bishop of course watched various materials on the best techniques of bringing yourself to the peak of pleasure. It fascinated him how many different ways humans were able to come up with, some truly bizarre and illogical.

He felt a jolt of electricity run through him when his thumb swept the head. Curious, he repeated the motion, feeling his cock become harder as it filled out, a moan building somewhere in his throat. Understanding that this was the way to go, he slowly started to move his hand up and down along the length, thinking about Ripley’s strong body and soft, relaxed features.

But for some reason it wasn’t helping in arousing him, which was strange.

He found the image of her naked pleasing of course. But something was missing.

Not one to be deterred by failure, he continued the movement, speeding it up, letting lubrication escape the tiny holes in his skin to make the experience smoother and more pleasant.

“Ripley…” He whispered for no reason at all.

How he wished she was here with him, showing him what to do, guiding him…

The image behind his eyelids suddenly changed. He saw Ripley with her hands on her hips, a frustrated look on her face. She was glaring at one of the soldiers who dared to make fun of her stories about aliens. Of course Ripley wasn’t one to lay down and take the verbal abuse. She actually pushed the man harshly, snarling, her teeth showing. Her lips were red from biting them before in anger, blood dripping down her chin. There was fire in the woman’s eyes, flames ready to consume whoever stood in her path. She was basically growling at the man, the fear in his eyes real.

Bishop’s breath hitched. He suddenly realized that soft Ripley was not who he was falling for, who he wanted. The android’s feelings were provoked by this wild, strong woman who went through so much, but refused to give up. His cock suddenly became extremely hard, almost painful. Bishop hissed, feeling too warm, to tense at once. The android’s pleasure rose high, various scenarios entering his mind, uncontrolled.

Of Ripley kissing him harshly, of her riding him, setting the pace, having total control. Ripley making him pleasure her, knowing she can keep him down as long as she wants, because he didn’t have to breath. Of Bishop being taken from behind with a strap-on, whining in pleasure from the harsh trusts, being completely dominated…

He came with a deep moan of Ripley’s name, surprised at the force of his orgasm. Bishop felt come land all over his naked body, painting him in white stripes. He blinked, feeling confused and fuzzy from such amount of pleasure.

Bishop was sure he disconnected for a moment when everything became white behind his eyelids.


	9. Orson Krennic/Galen Erso - Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phoenixxwispp asked: Galennic: HEAVY HEAVY HEAVY ANGST

**Ship: Krennic/Galen**

**Rating: SFW**

 

*******

 

“You killed her…” Said Galen, still in denial as he sat in Krennic’s personal rooms.

The Director scoffed angrily, taking a long sip of his drink.

“You knew she had to go. She was always such a bad influence on you. Lyra… that wretched woman took you away from your true purpose.” Stated Krennic, rubbing the place where he got shot.

It still ached sometimes, even after healing.

This was the first time after “picking” Galen up that they were actually talking. Before, Krennic had to be rushed to medbay, his wound too serious to be ignored, while Galen was put in “house arrest” so he wouldn’t try anything. But Erso was too broken over losing his wife to even try and fight the Deathtroopers who manhandled him easily.

“My purpose…” Repeated Galen as if trying to understand the words.

Orson looked at him with a frown. There was something in Erso’s voice that he never heard before.

He didn’t expect the usually calm man to get up suddenly and slap him hard, making the drink in his hand fall, the glass smashing loudly on the floor. Krennic’s eyes were wide in shock, his head turned to the side from the force of the slap. He could feel the imprint of fingers on his cheek, still warm, the pain sharp.

“Wha-” He started, but Galen caught his shoulder in a tight, painful grip, causing him to hiss out.

“MY PURPOSE WAS MY FAMILY! AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!” Screamed Erso with crazed and grief filled eyes.

At first Krennic felt a stab of guilt at the state he put Galen in. But then he remembered his own feelings. Anger rose and with a snarl he pushed the other with surprising strength. Erso wasn’t prepared for that and stumbled, until he fell on the bed behind him. He looked at Orson with something akin to fear in his eyes, the previous fury gone.

“I am the selfish one? ME?! You are the one who ran away with Lyra, never telling me a thing! Do you know how I felt, finding our rooms empty, all of your things gone?” Spat Krennic as he advanced on Galen.

The other man didn’t fight him as Orson climbed over him and pinned him to the bed. Maybe he heard the desperation in Krennic’s voice, or maybe Galen himself was feeling guilty for once for abandoning his lover.

“I did it for a reason…” He spoke quietly, back to his tamed behavior.

Seeing Erso being able to calm down so fast irked Krennic and fueled his fire even more.

“A reason? A REASON?! YOU TOOK OUR CHILD AWAY FROM ME GALEN! I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO MEET MY OWN CHILD!!!” Screamed Orson, letting out all his feelings on the subject escape him.

In the past, before Galen and Lyra run away, the three of them were in a very good relationship. Krennic and Erso were lovers since Academy days, while Lyra was their very supportive friend. She even offered to help the couple get the baby they always wanted by being the surrogate mother. Orson remembered the happiness he felt at knowing that he and Galen will be able to have something made from them both, something tying them like nothing else. He loved the other man and just imagining having a child with him, to care for and cherish, made his heart beat faster. All they needed was the genetic material from both men that would be used to impregnate Lyra, and this way their offspring would come to be.

But Orson didn’t count on Galen falling for Lyra.

They ran away in the middle of the night, Lyra pregnant with their child.

Krennic tried to forget about his heartbreak for a month, getting drunk and sleeping around. Nothing helped of course. So he decided to hunt the couple down and get his revenge.

The fact that the Empire needed Galen was an added bonus of doing it officially.

“I will find it. I will find it and take care of it, and I will be the one the child will call father, not you. And it will learn to hate you. I will make sure you never see our child ever again.” He hissed out angrily, but there was also tiredness in his voice.

Galen looked at him with pain in his dark eyes. He closed them for a moment, a grimace on his face.

“You won’t find it.” He said softly, opening them and looking at Krennic with pity.

Orson’s face twisted in anger. His eyes were blazing, feeling one of his hands moving to Erso’s neck and squeezing tightly.

“What makes you thin-”

“It’s dead. It was a stillborn. The only child alive is the one I had with Lyra after.” Interrupted Galen.

The Director felt his grip grow slack, gaping at the man under him with wide eyes and open mouth. He felt his breath stop, his heart slowing down and a sharp pain piercing it with every beat. There were dark spots before his eyes and his head felt fuzzy. He was sweating.

A gentle hand reached towards his face and wiped tears away.

Wait… Tears? When did he start to cry?

“Y-you…” Started Orson, but felt his throat lock up.

Their child… His child… Gone, even before it was allowed to see the light of the day. Never to meet its parents.

He didn’t even get to bury it.

“I’m sorry Orson. I shouldn’t have taken this away from you.” Said Galen with sympathy and understanding in his voice.

Krennic blinked slowly. No. This wasn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

“You are sorry? Oh no Galen, you aren’t sorry. Not yet.” He said coldly, getting off the bed.

Orson glared at the other.

“You will suffer Erso, mark my words. I will find that child of yours and I will make you watch as I kill it, right before your eyes. Or better, it will die and you won’t even know when or how. I will keep you guessing every day. And the worry and guilt, it will eat away at you and you will feel what it’s like to anger me. You will know the pain I felt Galen.” He said, turning around and heading towards the door.

The Director didn’t want to look at the other man anymore. He didn’t want to even be in the same room as him right now.

“Orson… I loved you once, you know? Before I realized that you didn’t care for me anymore. That’s why I ran away with her.” Said Galen, some of his own anger back.

Krennic laughed. It was a hollow sound that surely made chills run down Erso’s spine.

“Didn’t car- Oh Galen… For a genius, you truly are the biggest fool in the Galaxy.” Said Krennic with pain in his voice.

He pushed the door open.

“And it will cost you dearly.” Added the Director.

The doors closed behind him, trapping Galen inside with only his terrible thoughts as companions.


	10. André Gide/Oda Sakunosuke - Sugar Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> livesoffcoco asked: Here is another prompt for oda/gide. Gide is a sugar daddy CEO and wants to spoil younger oda. Go wild

Ship: Gide/Odasaku

Rating: SFW

 

*******

 

At first he felt uncomfortable with the whole thing. He was not used to receiving such expensive gifts. But Sakunosuke would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being lavished with stuff he would probably be never able to afford otherwise. The clothes made by most sought after designers, richly decorated accessories, newest technological gadgets. Of course his favorite gift so far was the Ashera kitten, which he still had to name. The young man was shocked when he found out that not only was it currently the rarest breed in the world, but also the newest one. Only a lucky few had one in possession and Sakunosuke almost felt faint when he saw the prices it went for.

Of course the cat turned out to be as any other, domestic cat, creating a chaotic mess wherever he went.

He was thankful for all that André did for him. But at the same time… It felt like he was simply leeching off the other man. Like he wasn’t giving enough back. And he wanted to, even if the older man said he didn’t require a payment of any kind. Sakunosuke wanted…

“Hello, mon cher. What are you thinking about?” Came the pleasant tones of the CEO.

He almost jumped in his spot in surprise, turning around on the expensive couch of Gide’s apartment to gaze at the other.

“André! You are back already?” He questioned, his heart beating wildly.

The dark skinned man smiled disarmingly, a twinkle in his eyes that Oda knew too well. He felt his cheeks color unconsciously, Gide’s presence and piercing eyes already making him feel a little faint. While André stated at the beginning of their “relationship” that it was nothing sexual and he did not expect for Sakunosuke to whore himself for the things he got him, Oda knew from the very beginning that it would all change at some point.

He just didn’t expect himself to be the one unable to control his desire for the older man.

“Earth to Oda, you still there?” Questioned the CEO with a little chuckle as he waved a hand in front of the unresponsive young man.

Sakunosuke felt his face become even redder in embarrassment at losing focus while Gide clearly said something to him.

“I’m so sorry! I got lost in thought again…” He said shyly, looking down at his lap.

A strong hand caught his chin in a gentle hold and lifted his head up. Eyes of storm met the red irises of his benefactor, shining in mirth, but there was also adoration and affection in the older male’s gaze.

“It’s ok, as I told you many times before. You are cute when you drift away like that.” Spoke Gide in a deep rumble.

Oda’s eyes widened at the statement. His heart beat even faster and he felt his breathing pick up. His palms were pulled into fists on his knees, sweating slightly. Before he could think about it, Sakunosuke heard himself blurt out the next words in one breath.

“Why do you buy me those things?”

A moment of silence hung between them. Cautiously, Oda looked at Gide, afraid of his reaction. But André didn’t seem angry or bothered by the question. Rather, he appeared to be very confused. He blinked slowly, his brain clearly trying to understand the question.

“Why? I thought I told you? Or maybe I didn’t, did I… How silly of me! Well, I do it because I love watching the way you lit up with happiness, your smile full of true emotions. I love how your cheeks get dusted with that pleased, yet embarrassed blush. How cute you are when you protest that you don’t need something, but I can see your eyes shine when you finally receive the thing from me. The little giggle you make sounds like a tinkering bell, it’s music to my ears… I could go on. Does this answer your question, mon cher?”

Sakunosuke felt as if his breath had been stolen. He looked at the other with wide eyes, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. Never has anyone before said such things about him. It was so pure and so full of feeling, so… loving. To think the successful, powerful Gide, who could just pick anyone, felt this way about him. Could it be that he actually could ask for the one thing he has been wanting for months now? Oda never said he wanted anything from the handsome CEO, the older man simply knew what to get him to please him. But the one thing he truly wanted…

“André… May I request something?” He asked in a whisper, leaning forward a little, so his face was closer to the other.

Gide smiled, a happy twinkle in his eyes. Happy that Sakunosuke was finally asking him for something, that he finally could provide him with whatever the young man truly wanted. He nodded, waiting for the Oda to tell him what he needed.

The young man smiled softly through tears of happiness. He reached with his hands and took André’s face in them.

“Just love me and never leave me…” He whispered as his lips kissed those of Gide.

He felt his heart flutter with love when the kiss was returned, the taste of André and his tears forever seared in his mind.


	11. Garazeb Orrelios/Kallus - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Heyyy... so, for your prompt thing... If you're cool with it, I'd like to read some Kallus/Zeb fluff (from SW Rebels), I'm super in love with this ship at the moment and there can never be enough fluff :D Thank you in advance and may the force be with you! <3

**Ship: Kallus/Zeb**

**Rating: SFW**

 

*******

 

It has been a few weeks since Kallus officially joined the  _Ghost_ ’s crew. On the outside it seemed as if he were adjusting well to his new life as a Rebel. He didn’t complain, never got into fights with other people, always offered to help when he could, even when it was clear he was on the verge of collapsing due to being overworked. To others it didn’t seem as strange. They all thought it was perfectly normal for the former Imperial to act this way.

But Zeb knew better.

It was clear as the day to him that something was bothering the other man. He saw the dark rings under his eyes, the way he would walk and speak slowly as if it took all of his energy to do so. Zeb saw how Kallus would drift off, staring into space, murmuring to himself softly. The man was also skittish, jumping at every louder noise. Kriff, he would even startle if someone just touched him out of nowhere, flinch as if it pained him.

Which was why Zeb decided that enough was enough and he needed to talk to the man who shared his past with him.

“Kallus, can I come in?” He asked, knocking on the door.

For a moment silence greeted him, but then he heard a meek ‘Yes’ come from the other side. Zeb entered the room, noticing the way Kallus was trying to get up from bed and greet him, but he would fall right back on it. The other man grimaced at his inability to function normally. The doors closed and they were left alone, away from the world.

“Kallus.” Said Zeb softly, opting for a delicate approach.

He didn’t want to make the proud man feel like he was any less for how his tired body refused to cooperate.

“Zeb… Forgive me. I am a little… tired. But give me a few seconds I will help you with whatever you want-” Started Kallus in a desperate voice as he once more tried to get up.

Zeb interrupted him, not being able to watch the other struggle so much.

“Kallus, get back on that bed or I will haul you in there myself.” He growled lowly.

The former Imperial’s eyes widened a little as he looked at his companion in surprise. Slowly, watching Zeb warily, he lowered himself back on the bed, sitting down and observing. Zeb didn’t say anything as he came closer, letting out a satisfied huff.

“Good. Now scoot over or I won’t fit.” He spoke in a commanding tone.

“Zeb, I don’t see why this wou-” Started Kallus, trying to protest against such treatment.

But Zeb only let out a warning growl as he moved closer.

“I said scoot over, pretty boy.”

Kallus obediently moved to the side. Zeb swiftly climbed into the bed, his back comfortable against the wall, his legs spread out and wide. Before Kallus knew what was happening, strong, furry arms grabbed him and he was soon cocooned in their warm embrace. Zeb put his chin on the other’s head and murmured in appreciation.

“Zeb…” Tried Kallus once more.

“Shut it. You are not moving from here until you get some good sleep. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Grumbled Zeb, getting more comfortable.

Kallus stayed quiet, biting his lip in worry. It was clear he was fighting some inner conflict. He wanted to tell his companion something important, but couldn’t decide if he should or not. Zeb was fine with that. He was patient and he knew Kallus would spill the beans at some point.

“It’s the nightmares… I see all the things I did as an Imperial Agent and I cannot even think how to make up for all of this. They must hate me, I am sure they do, and-”

“No one on the  _Ghost_ hates you, you idiot. You were brainwashed by the Empire, yet you managed to break free and even risked your life for the Rebellion. If anything, they think you are a hero. So stop blaming yourself Kallus. I… We are glad to have you here. Now, go to sleep, I don’t feel like getting all mush with you.” Said Zeb in a low, calming voice.

Kallus nodded, smiling at the other’s gruff manner. It filled him with warmth, knowing that Zeb cared so much for him that he not only noticed his bad state, but actually came to comfort him.

“Thank you, Zeb.” He whispered, snuggling into the other, caressing his arm.

He felt his tired body slowly shut down, his eyelids growing heavy. Kallus was about to fall asleep, until he heard a strange sound.

“Did you just purr?” He asked with disbelief and a smile.

Zeb grumbled unhappily in response.

“Go to sleep, pretty boy.”


	12. Darth Revan/Luke Skywalker - Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Tags/warnings/rating will be updated with each chapter.

[livesoffcoco](http://livesoffcoco.tumblr.com/)  asked:

Anything to do with my beautiful pairing Luke/Revan for the prompt thing. Go wild!

 

**Ship: Darth Revan/Luke Skywalker**

**Rating: SFW**

**Song inspiration: _I Found_ by Amber Run**

 

***

 

Loving Luke was like loving the Sun.

He was so bright, in every possible way. His hair shone like gold, the slightly bronzed skin creating a pleasant contrast, making the soft tresses stand out more. Revan could swear it was like touching Light itself when his fingers moved through waves of gold.

Luke’s eyes were like the clearest sky on a sunny day. They filled Revan with a certain calmness and tranquility. But they also caused him to feel a longing for something lost, for what exactly he did not know, but it was such a strong feeling that sometimes he wondered if maybe Luke was unconsciously using the Force. There was something in boy’s eyes that he could not reach, could not touch, as if it was the surface of a burning star itself.

The boy’s laughter could brighten up anyone’s day, tinkling like bells and causing the corners of Revan’s lips to lift up without his control. And when Luke spoke it was like basking in the warmth of sunrays, the tones soothing to his tired, old soul, and pleasant to his ears. The boy’s voice was like a melody of its own and Revan wanted to listen to that music forever.

Luke’s Force was so bright, so full of Light. Revan could almost swear he saw a golden glow surround his young lover. It was as if wherever Luke went, the area around him became brighter. He was like the Sun that he reminded Revan so much of, lighting up everyone’s darkness and warming them and their hearts.

But mostly, Luke was like the Sun in his behavior. He could be warm and bring joy. But Luke could also be dangerous and touching him sometimes meant getting burned. The young Jedi was prone to bursts of emotions, especially when agitated, ones that left burn marks wherever he went. Revan often looked at his hands after their arguments, expecting to see actual blisters from where he tried to touch the boy, but was shrugged away, the action both cold and searing in nature.

Yes, loving Luke was like loving the Sun.

 

***

 

Loving Revan was like loving the Moon.

Revan always wore dark clothing, as if the night itself was shrouding him, protecting him from the light of the day. His mask covered his face, making sure he stayed faceless to everyone, almost invisible in a way. They could not see him, like they cannot see during the darkest night.

But Luke knew that beneath that there was a chiseled, pale face, with skin white as if touched by moonlight. Dark tresses fell around it, making the Force user look ethereal and eerie, his dark eyes like two black holes, always sucking Luke in and never letting him go. But sometimes they would turn gold and then they looked like the brightest stars one can find in the night sky.

Revan barely spoke. Yet his silent presence, just like that of the Moon on a lonely, dark night, was soothing to Luke’s often frayed nerves. Revan brought a feeling of calm, it cooled down Luke’s temper and his raging emotions. It was like a balm of coldness that allowed him to rest and breath again.

Revan’s powers were mysterious as the rest of him. But while Luke’s Force was warmth and Light, his lover’s felt cool when it brushed against him. It was like touching something very old, making one feel the need to show their reverence for such power. Revan’s Force was just as lonely and singular as the Moon in the sky, but at the same time just as beautiful.

When Luke looked at him, he often felt uneasy. He knew nothing would hurt him if he were to touch his lover, yet there was something often stopping him. The young Jedi felt the distance between them, the difference in age and power. They had different experiences in life, different characters, opinions and views. From top to bottom, Luke and Revan were each other’s opposite.

Yet, they still could not live without the other, gravitating towards each other, Revan often saying that he die without Luke. It scared the young man, thinking about this man vanishing, this man who showered him with such affection and attention. Who showed him so much love. So Luke tried everything he could to make sure Revan always shone as brightly as the day he met him, giving him his own strength and sharing his power with him.

Yes, loving Revan was like loving the Moon.


	13. Victor Frankenstein/Orson Krennic - Seducing Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Tags/warnings/rating will be updated with each chapter.

[white-rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  asked:

Frankenstein Crossover AU: Victor is adjusting well to his new home. He notices Krennic lusts after Tarkin, so he sets to seduce Krennic away from him. Krennic is unsure at first but can't help but fall for Victor's wiles.

 

**Ship: Orson Krennic/Victor Frankenstein, mentions of Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin and Victor Frankenstein/Wilhuff Tarkin**

**Rating: SFW (some kissing and dick going hard lol)**

**Song inspiration: _Friction_ by Imagine Dragons**

 

***

 

To say Victor was adjusting well to a completely different Universe, with much more advanced technology and different social behaviors, would be a lie.

He was adjusting swimmingly.

And he was enjoying every second of discovering this new, exciting world that was much less prejudiced than his own and allowed him to experiment without problems.

“Grand Moff Tarkin.” Spoke someone tightly as they walked into the meeting room where Victor was being taught by his doppelgänger about the chain of command structure in the Empire.

Both men looked up from what they were doing, one intrigued and one glaring at the intruder.

“ _Director_  Krennic, to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?” Started Wilhuff, almost spitting out the man’s title as if it were some kind of insult.

Victor watched the two men’s interactions with interest. It was clear that his “twin” detested the younger man. Whether it be due to Krennic’s much more different character or feeling threatened that Tarkin’s spotlight and position might be taken away by him, the Grand Moff was unusually vicious. But while any other man would show anger, when Frankenstein looked closer at the Director he saw that his anger was only for show. In fact, Krennic seemed to enjoy these arguments he had with Tarkin.

Victor narrowed his eyes in thought, watching as the interaction accelerated and Wilhuff was standing up now, towering over Krennic and putting him in his place with low spoken, harsh words. But the Director’s reaction was not what the scientist expected, nor was he happy with what he found. Krennic’s body was leaning towards Tarkin, gravitating to be closer to the older man. He was clearly pretending to be listening to what his superior was saying, instead his gaze focused on the thin lips, Krennic’s own parted slightly as if in anger. Yet, Victor could see that the Director was not angry, but aroused by how Tarkin was behaving. Frankenstein huffed angrily to himself. He did not like the way Krennic was looking at HIS Wilhuff.

Something had to be done about that.

 

***

 

He was able to finally catch Krennic alone in one of the empty corridors of the Death Star. They were coming from opposite directions, the Director clearly trying to avoid looking at him. Victor knew Krennic was having trouble having to deal with a man that looked like a younger version of the object of his desires. He probably would feel some kind of unfaithfulness to Tarkin if he were even to consider Frankenstein desirable for a moment. After all, if Wilhuff were to find out that Krennic was fine with having someone looking like him and not the “real” deal, then he would never so much as look in the Director’s way.

Which was exactly what Victor planned to make sure happened.

“Director.” He said in a greeting, his tone neutral.

They were almost next to each other now.

Orson only muttered back a greeting, trying to pretend to be focused on the holopad in his hands. Victor smirked darkly as they were about to brush by each other. It was a matter of moments when the scientist had the other against the corridor’s wall, the holopad clattering loudly to the floor.

Krennic’s eyes were wide, his breathing fast. He was looking at Victor with fear and surprise, but also something darker, hidden deep within him. Frankenstein smirked seductively, recognizing the dark emotion as desire.

“ _Director_ … Why leave so fast? Now that I finally managed to get you alone, I wanted to get to know you more…  _intimately_.” Purred out Victor, his nibble fingers moving to unbutton Krennic’s cape, letting it fall to the floor.

Orson tried to say something, but he was clearly finding it very hard with the other’s proximity and straight-to-business approach. 

Victor’s grey eyes, so similar yet so different to Tarkin’s, were half-lidded, a hidden danger in them, threatening the swallow Krennic whole. The Director seemed to have some sort of self-preservation at least, because he tried to wrench himself away from the other.

“Frankenstein, you bastard! Let me go!” He said furiously, but Victor could hear a little bit of panic in his voice.

He leaned in closer to Krennic, their breaths mingling. The Director let out a noise reminiscent of a whimper or whine. Victor could feel he was already partly hard, just from Frankenstein having their bodies so close to each other.

“Why? I can give you what you crave. And in a much better, younger, fresher package. Don’t you want it Orson? Do you want to see what it would be like to take him? Especially if he was closer to your age?” He prodded starting a rocking motion against Krennic with his whole body.

Orson groaned, closing his eyes, his head falling back against the wall with a loud thump. Victor used the opportunity granted and started to kiss the exposed neck, barely felt brushes of lips that drove the Director crazy.

“You are not him…” Tried to argue Krennic, but it was clearly a halfhearted attempt.

Frankenstein smirked against the naked skin, closing his eyes, savoring the taste of victory that was about to come.

“Am I not really? I hail from another Universe. I am him, just from a different place and time.”

A silence enveloped the two man as the scientist waited patiently for Krennic to give in.

Because he would give in, Victor would make sure of that.

“I… Please…” Started Orson in a whisper.

Victor almost groaned in pleasure at hearing how defeated the Director sounded. He opened his eyes and they flashed darkly. Frankenstein leaned into Krennic’s lips.

“Of course. I will take care of you, dear boy.” He said with a smirk.

Krennic moaned out loudly and clung to him as Victor’s lips descended upon his, consuming and punishing. He bit the bottom lip, causing blood to spill, wanting it to hurt. He felt his own cock harden when Orson whimpered in pain.

Now there would be no chance for the Director to go anywhere near what was his.


	14. Maximilian Veers/Firmus Piett - Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Tags/warnings/rating will be updated with each chapter.

anonymous asked:

Prompt: Piett and Veers, interrupted at sexytimes, maybe Vader bangs in?

 

Ship:  **Maximilian Veers/Firmus Piett** , hints of one-sided Darth Vader/Firmus Piett

**Rating: NSFW** (nudity, kissing, i mean, some cocks are hard, well, both of them)

**Song inspiration:** **Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea**

 

***

 

It was not very often that Piett’s and Veers’ schedules aligned so they could spend time together. Even more, it was usually so short and they were both so tired, that the Officers would just cuddle up and fall asleep the moment they set their feet in Piett’s quarters (his were more spacious, with a bigger bed, due to being an Admiral). So for them to have free time on the same day and actually being able to function without falling on their faces from all the work was very unusual indeed.

And very exciting.

“Oh Firmus dear, do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you?” Purred out Veers as his hands moved all over the Admiral’s naked body.

The caresses coupled with the seductive words caused Piett to shiver in delight and anticipation. Max only had his gloves on and their leathery feel was pleasant and cool against his heated skin. He felt his erection throb in need. Veers has been teasing him for so long now.

“Max, stop teasing please.” He begged in a raspy tone.

The Captain smirked at his lover. Veers enjoyed making Firmus flustered so much. It made the man under him look much younger and innocent than he was. Making sure their gazes were connected, he lowered himself down, moving towards Piett’s neglected cock. Firmus gasped and whined in need when Max blew air on the organ, the Admiral’s hands gripping the sheets under him tightly.

“I will give you all you need my dearest Firmus…” Promised Veers as his mouth started to move towards Piett.

The sound of the doors swishing open and fast, heavy footsteps caused both men to jump and scramble away from each other, Piett almost screeching uncharacteristically and grabbing a sheet to preserve some of his modesty, while Veers looked around wildly, trying to locate the source of the noise. Both finally looked at the imposing and dark figure of Darth Vader, standing at the entrance to the bedroom, frozen and silent. Piett couldn’t see the Sith’s face, but he was certain Vader was shocked, not being aware of the relationship between his two underlings.

“Lord Vader. May I ask why would you barge into Admiral Piett’s rooms without so much as a knock?” Asked Veers through gritted teeth.

Firmus gazed out of the corner of his eye at his lover, noticing that Max moved a little in front of him to cover his lover from their superior’s gaze, his stance rigid and full of tension, jealousy pouring off him in waves. While he wanted to scold Max for his disrespectful behavior, come to think of it, it really was strange for Vader to do this. He was always very polite and respectful towards Piett and his personal space. The Sith Lord never before behaved so strangely.

“I… That is…” Started Vader, looking lost and confused despite his lack of expression.

Firmus almost couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. The towering Sith seemed to become smaller in a matter of seconds, with Max standing tall, proud, and very much naked in front of Piett to shield him. It all seemed so bizarre that he was expecting to wake up at any moment and realize it’s all a dream.

“The Force… I f-felt a disturbance around the Admiral… Heigh-heightened emotions… I thought he was in dis-distress of some kind.” Spoke Vader finally, stumbling over his words.

Veers sneered in response then smirked.

“Of course his feelings were heightened. I was about to suck him off and give him the best fuck of his life.” Said the General in self-assured and proud tone.

Firmus grabbed his arm strongly from behind, making sure to leave bruises in punishment. He could not believe the crude words and his lover’s stupidity.

“Max, control yourself! He is your superior!” He hissed out angrily.

Veers didn’t say anything to him, still looking at Vader with a lazy smirk on his face.

“W-what?!?!” Wheezed out Vader is a high pitched voice.

If the situation wasn’t so serious and it wasn’t the Dark Lord himself standing in his bedroom, Piett would have laughed.

Alas, it was not.

“Fuck him Lord Vader, I am sure you are familiar with this concept. So please, if you could leave now, we get so little free time to ourselves after all.” Spoke Max, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Vader’s behavior.

The Sith didn’t respond, starring at them quietly. Firmus could feel the tension in the air, expecting the Dark Lord to either choke Veers or strike him down with his lightsaber. But instead the man turned around quietly and left the room, the door swishing close behind him.

For a moment the two lovers just stayed in their positions, waiting. But when they realized Vader was indeed not coming back, Max turned around and tackled Piett on the bed, nuzzling into him like a cat.

“I hate that man.” Muttered Veers into his shoulder.

Firmus snorted in amusement now that the danger was gone.

“He could have killed you for this, you know you idiot?” Said Piett with a little bit of scolding.

He felt Max smirk against his skin and then a sneaky hand moved between their bodies, grasping Piett’s still partly hard cock. The Admiral gasped at the touch, groaning.

“Oh, believe me Firmus, I would prefer that kind of death than one of a nasty case of blue balls, due to not being able to have my wicked way with you.” Spoke Max.

Before Piett could say anything else, demanding lips found his. But he did smile into his lover’s mouth as they tumbled around in the bed, both excited for things to come, Vader forgotten.


	15. Roose Bolton/Tywin Lannister - Sexy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Tags/warnings/rating will be updated with each chapter.

[phoenixxwispp](https://phoenixxwispp.tumblr.com/)  asked:

FOR THE PROMPTS ~ You know I have to: Roose Bolton/Tywin Lannister, Bottom!Tywin and nsfw ;)

 

**Ship: Roose Bolton/Tywin Lannister**

**Rating: NSFW** (um, sex?)

**Song inspiration: _Glitter and Gold_  by Barns Courtney**

 

*******

 

The relationship between Roose Bolton and Tywin Lannister was one of veiled threats and power plays. To an untrained eye it seemed as if they hated each other, Roose barely holding himself from snapping at Tywin who clearly held more power and shamelessly abused it.

They couldn’t be more wrong.

While in public it was the Lannister Lord that dealt all the cards and Lord Bolton played the loyal servant of the Iron Throne, in private the roles were very much reversed.

“You know, I think you have been exceptionally cheeky today.” Spoke Roose as he looked at Tywin, kneeling at his feet.

The Lannister trembled, but not from the chill that surrounded his naked body. In fact, he was far from cold, his pale skin flushed as he looked up at the other man, leaning into the gloved hand that caressed his cheek.

“Forgive me, I had to make sure the Starks knew who was in charge. Eddard Stark can be such a…” Started Tywin, making a frustrated noise.

His lover shushed him softly, putting his whole hand over the other’s mouth to silence him.

“I don’t want to hear about him when we are together. He is nothing but trouble, and here we are supposed to enjoy each other.” Said Roose, licking his lips hungrily as he gave the King’s Hand a onceover.

Tywin felt a shiver go through his body as he groaned in need, looking at Bolton pleadingly.

Roose smirked, using his free hand to unclasp his cape, letting it pool to the floor.

“Forgive me Tywin, I will take care of you now. I’m sure you have waited the whole day for this, you looked so tense. We need to help you relax…” Purred out the other Lord, the smirk never leaving his face, making him look like a dangerous beast, ready to devour.

_How fitting._  Thought Tywin.

 

***

 

“Roose, please!” Groaned out Tywin.

Lord Bolton looked with smoldering eyes at the older man beneath him, holding onto his cock’s base, making sure he wouldn’t come just yet. He smiled sharply, beads of sweat trailing down his face. He knew exactly how to prolong their activities, knowing they both were no longer so young as to go two rounds in a row. And he enjoyed turning the proud Lannister into this pleading mess where he let all his inhibitions go, becoming loud and needy like a bitch in heat. Or should he say a lioness in heat?

“You know what you have to do Tywin. I am a Bolton, I can keep on torturing you for a little while longer. I will even enjoy it.” Said Roose in a deep voice, raspy from their passionate love making.

The King’s Hand moaned softly in frustration, but it was followed by a shout of pleasure as Bolton canted his hips up and hit that sweet spot inside the other, making him see white. Tywin knew he wouldn’t last long, his erection full and painful. And while he did seem to have some masochistic tendencies, this time he just wanted to feel that warmth that filled his body when he orgasmed.

“Please my Lord, fill me with your seed.” He begged, knowing that it was exactly what Roose wanted to hear.

The other man had to close his eyes for a moment at the amount of pleasure that shot through his body when he heard those pleading words, trembling all over. Oh, how wonderful it felt to reduce the proud lion to this.

“You are nothing more but a horny bitch Tywin… But you are mine and I will make sure you never have to suffer from lack of pleasure or release.” Hissed out Bolton darkly, increasing his pace.

The Lannister Lord could only nod breathlessly, slowly losing himself to the mix of pain and pleasure. Roose leaned in closer to his face, their lips almost touching.

“Now my lion… Come for me.” He whispered, letting go off Tywin’s abused cock.

Before the other man could so much as open his mouth, Bolton connected their lips in a brutal kiss, swallowing the scream of pleasure that escaped the Lannister. While Tywin was experiencing one of the best orgasms of his life, Roose kept thrusting into the welcoming and tight heat, the other man’s body clenching around him deliciously. He didn’t need long to feel the rushing pleasure fill his own body, making him gasp out his lover’s name as if it were a prayer.

When both men came back from the high, they lay down together on the bed, Roose throwing the only clean bed sheet over them. He threw his arm around an exhausted Tywin, cradling him close to his cooling body.

“Your lion, hmmm?” Questioned the Lannister sleepily.

Bolton huffed, whether in irritation or embarrassment, or something completely different, and tightened his hold on the other.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” He questioned, his voice tight, ready for the rejection.

But Tywin just moved closer, his lips on Roose’s ear.

“No. I am always yours, my Lord.” Whispered the Lannister cheekily, breathing against the other’s skin, making his blood rush once more.

Such a shame they weren’t younger, he would love to take Tywin once more right now.

 


	16. Maximilian Veers/Galen Erso - Experiments With Kyber Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Tags will be updated with each chapter. Ratings/warnings in each chapter.

anonymous  asked:

prompt, Iron x Kyber: Demon!Veers hangs out in Galen's lab to watch him work, and discovers that kyber crystals amplify his demonic powers. Ever the scientist, Galen is enthusiastic about very thoroughly experimenting with the unexpected harmony of crystals and powers.

 

**Ship: Maximilian Veers/Galen Erso**

**Rating: SFW** (only mention of sex i guess?)

 

*******

 

Veers didn’t know why he was here. Watching Galen work at first seemed like such an interesting and exciting idea, but now that he has been here for two hours at least…

He was bored.

Being a demon meant that he got bored very fast, humans were no longer as fascinating as when he was alive as one. Instead, their lives seemed pretty mundane and the only excitement he got nowadays was from sex and carnage. Veers thought that maybe watching a scientist at work would be fun, seeing some dangerous experiments and their results. But Galen was mostly scribbling something in his notes, only moving to a clutch of kyber crystals from time to time and observing them intensely, then going back to his notes.

Veers yawned loudly, causing Galen to glare at him a little at the interruption.

“No one is forcing you to be here.” Muttered the man with a note of irritation in his voice.

That was the fifth time that day the demon decided to show his boredom.

The former General snarled in warning at Galen, his instincts to dominate, expecting submission from the frail human. But he also did nothing beyond that, still having a soft spot for Galen from that time the scientist comforted him about his relationship with Thrawn.

Without much to do, Veers decided to inspect the kyber crystals. As a human, he was completely barren when it came to Force sensitivity, so he didn’t expect anything to happen when he came closer to the shiny stones. But when he was actually next to them he felt… some strange form of kinship, if that was even possible with dead rocks. Curious, he reached with his clawed hand towards one of the crystals.

The red glow was surprising.

As was the sudden realization that everything was sharper and he was more aware than ever of things around him, of the artificial light, of the sound of Galen’s sharp intake of breath, of the crimson, deadly glow of the kyber crystal he held in his hand. He could smell everything, the failed experiments, Galen’s real scent under layers of others, what the Stormtrooper outside the door had for lunch.

He growled, startled, when Galen put a hand on his shoulder suddenly. It was all so overwhelming.

“Fascinating! Did you know your horns and claws grew in a matter of seconds? And your eyes, they are glowing.” Spoke the human fast, his eyes big and full of that fascinated spark that scientist often got when they found something new.

Veers looked at his hand and indeed, his claws were longer and sharper than before, and he could feel the weight on his head grow to an almost uncomfortable level. A little scared of the results, even if he would never admit it, he was about to put the kyber crystal away, but Galen’s hand stopped him.

“No, please, this is fascinating! We know so little about what you are and to see such reaction to the kyber crystals… Please Veers, you have to let me check some things first, I am sure it would help both you and the others to understand what you have become.”

Veers rolled his eyes. Of course, experiments, what was he expecting. Galen was, foremost, a scientist. But he nodded in agreement, actually curious himself about this positive reaction to the shiny stones.

 

***

 

If he knew how many tests Galen would have him take he would have ripped the human to pieces where he stood.

At least now they knew that the kyber crystals amplified his powers, making him even stronger and more dangerous than before. They alerted his physical looks, as well as his mentality, making him more aware of his surroundings, but at the same time edgier than usual.

Moreover, the reaction only took place if he was in physical contact with the kybers, when he lost contact with them he reverted back to his old demonic self.

“Alright, one last test and we are done for today. I… Ekhm, that is, this test is- We don’t have to do it actually, forget I said anything.” Stammered Galen as he turned his back on Veers.

Curious, the demon smelled the air with his amplified senses and smirked. Erso smelled of anxiety, embarrassment, but also arousal and curiosity. Now that was not something Veers saw every day.

“Ohhhh Galen~ What is this little thing you want to know that has you so jittery?” He almost sang.

Veers grabbed the other’s arm, forcing him to look at the demon. Galen’s face was red and he was avoiding eye contact.

_How curios_. Thought Max.

“It’s… I, we sh-should… WESHOULDCHECKYOURSEXUALSTAMINA!” Blurted out the man finally.

Veers blinked, confused for a moment. But when the words’ meaning finally reached him, he looked like a Loth-cat that just caught a pretty bird.

“Well then… How about we move these tests to a more… comfortable environment, hmmm? What do you say Galen?” Purred the demon, bringing the human’s face closer to his.

Erso stammered, not really knowing how to respond, so he could only nod furiously.

“Good, let’s go. I am so excited, I cannot wait to do all those tests you have planned for me.” Said Veers darkly as he dragged the red-faced man towards his living quarters.

Maybe hanging out with the scientist wasn’t going to be so boring after all.


	17. Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker - Comforting Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No BETA.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Tags will be updated with each chapter. Ratings/warnings in each chapter.

anonymous  asked:

Amazing ! Then a cute fluffy prompt where vader and Luke *comfort* eachother??

 

**Ship: Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker**

**Rating: NSFW** (nudity, mentions of sex, incest)

 

***

 

“No.” Is the only word his father says as he starts to get off the bed.

Luke chases after him desperately, wanting to keep the man close before he decides to shut himself off again. His hand catches around a black clad arm, tugging.

“Father, please. I want to see you when we are together. All of you.” He begs, tears in his eyes already forming.

Vader stills when he feels Luke’s distress in the Force. He turns around, dislodging his arm, and sees the crystal drops slowly trailing down flushed cheeks. Without a though he reaches with a gloved hand and wipes them away before they can fall.

“Hush, my Light. And I don’t want you to see me… What I have become…” He says softly, pain lacing his voice.

But Luke reaches with trembling hands and traps Vader’s helmet between them, forcing the Sith to keep looking at him with no way to escape.

“Please Father, remember the first time we made love? Remember how I didn’t want you to see me, because I knew I was underfed and hurt from battle, and felt like the ugliest creature in the Galaxy? Remember what you told me back then?” Prompts Luke.

Vader nods. He does recall a frail looking Luke, all skin and bones, and bruises. How the boy shied away as he undressed him, how he cried when Vader caressed and worshipped his body, calling him beautiful and a treasure. It was the first time he took the boy, long before he found out he was his son. He had no reason to be gentle and loving back then, yet he must have felt on some primitive level that this boy was his and deserved only the best.

“My Treasure… It is not the same. I am beyond any kind of hope. My body is full of scars and burns, and half of it is no longer organic. Please, let it go.” Begs the Sith.

But Luke is determined and he slowly starts to take off the pieces of the armor he safely can, the gloves going first. Vader shivers as cold air finally hits a part of exposed, scarred skin. He wants to protest, but Luke leans in and kisses the flesh reverently. The Dark Lord almost cries out at the emotions that hit him with the gesture. Luke looks up at him, already naked himself, so young, so beautiful. His blue eyes gaze deeply into Vader’s very soul.

“I love you. And I love every part of you and I don’t care how you look.” He says softly, then leans upwards to kiss Vader’s helmet, like a blessing.

The Sith feels something in him heal in that moment, something deep at his very core.

He thanks the Force for giving him his precious boy, his dearest Light that is giving him back his life.

“And I love you too, my Treasure.” He responds as he lets Luke take off the rest of the armor, knowing it will be some time before his son is thoroughly pleased with exploring his Father’s newly uncovered body.


End file.
